


stay the night

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi and Eren’s questionable adventures.(Re: pwp one shots that are more self indulgent if anything.)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 25





	1. pretty please/like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood(?)  
> 

Eren’s long hair is tied up in a loose bun by the nape of his neck. Levi wants to undo it. So he does. 

Locks of smooth, silky brown hair fan over the younger man’s neck, and Eren whines, “Levi, please,”

Levi likes how Eren's hair fans out, and he likes making Eren beg. 

He spreads his knees apart, his hands fisting the sheets, sweat glistening on his back. Levi’s hovering over him, smearing the strawberry lube over his dick with his right hand. Eren cranes his neck to look back at Levi with kiss-swollen lips, blown out pupils and his hair sticking to his face like an absolute wreck- Levi’s cock twitches.

“ _Pretty please_?”

Levi takes his (relatively) clean hand and snakes it into Eren’s hair, bending over to kiss the brunette’s neck and when he does, his dick rubs against Eren’s hole. The younger man drops his head and lets out a gasp- which Levi swallows with a kiss, tugging Eren’s head back.

He uses the hand that was just stroking his dick to finally enter Eren with a smooth push. Eren’s jaw slacks, mouthing a cuss as he shuts his eyes, letting out a breathy gasp that Levi finds pretty. He pulls out and traces the first ring of muscle with his dick before bottoming out again, his hips flush against Eren’s ass. The way Eren swallows him whole, warm and tight- Eren clenches, and the knot in Levi's abdomen feels as if it could unravel then and there. But Eren arches his back, sticking his ass out even further, and Levi forgets about himself. 

Taking his hand out of Eren’s hair, Levi presses his chest against Eren’s back, pressing soft kisses against his scapula, up to his neck, grinding slowly into the other man, listening how Eren shakily inhales and exhales. In a split second decision, Levi grabs Eren’s wrists, detaching his hands from the blankets and tugs his arms back, his dick still snug in Eren’s hole.

“L-Levi,” Eren’s voice is a low, broken rasp now. “What're you doing?”

Levi shoves Eren’s arms behind him, forcing his dick further inside Eren; or as humanly possible. “Fucking you good.”

The sudden harshness of the movement causes Eren’s head to jerk upwards with a cry, his back arching further up, and for his chest to press into the mattress.

Soon all the noise in the candle-lit room is from Levi’s balls slapping against Eren’s ass, the high pitched moans Eren’s mouth produces mixed in with whimpers of Levi’s name, and the older man’s grunts. 

Eren salivates into the pillow, his lips wet, a small string of saliva appearing from his pink tongue peeking from his mouth. His eyebrows are furrowed- pain, pleasure, the emotions are blurred as sweat falls from his hairline and tears form in his eyes. His dick is so utterly stiff, painfully brushing against the sheets as Levi pounds into him, slick with pre-cum.

“Oh, god, fuck,” He moans into the pillow. Levi tugs his arms harder which causes Eren throws his head back again- this time tilting behind it to make eye contact with Levi. The older man’s staring at his back, with his bottom lip between his teeth, eyebrows knitted with concentration.

Levi then looks up at him, eyes dark and hair falling to his forehead.

He bends down again to kiss Eren again- not as innocently as before- it’s a wet kiss that’s more teeth and tongue, and when Levi pushes into a bundle of nerves just right, Eren bites down on the older man’s bottom lip, drawing blood. Levi hisses and when they part, Eren watches Levi lick the blooming red blood with a small smirk. The smirk makes Eren even more unbearably hard- but with his wrists in Levi's grip, he can't touch himself.

Eren tastes the blood on his own mouth too- and then Levi snaps his hips into him- and his head is back in the pillow. His rolls his wrists in Levi's hands, feeling Levi's hands tighten into an almost vice-like, bruising hold as his pace thrusting into Eren becomes more irregular and desperate, chasing the knot in his abdomen. 

Levi’s name becomes a mantra on Eren’s lips now as the younger man pushes his ass back against Levi’s hips, meeting Levi's . With a loud sob Eren convulses, coming all over the sheets beneath him. His chest heaves, but Levi doesn’t pull out. He instead maneuvers them so now Eren’s face up, eye to eye with him.

Silver eyes have never looked so dark in warm light. Eren’s cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of pink and Levi wants to kiss them.

Eren's swollen nipples brush against Levi’s chest. 

“Finish in me,” Eren says sweetly, hips hooking over Levi’s waist, his now free hands running through the older man's sweaty hair.

Levi doesn’t answer. He instead presses his head into Eren’s neck and rams himself into the brunet, rolling his hips further, and further and further inside the wet warmth of Eren's hole. Eren carves into Levi’s back with his nails, his cock still tender from his orgasm, now flopping in between their stomachs. The bed creaks beneath them. 

The coil in Levi’s abdomen grows tighter and tighter and tighter until it bursts in a flash of white behind Levi's eyes. He lets out a groan muffled by him biting down on the junction between Eren’s shoulders and neck, filling up the condom still snug inside the latter. 

His body limps over Eren’s, uncaring of the mess of bodily fluids they lay in. Levi focuses on catching his breath as Eren runs his hands through his hair, pushing it away from Levi's forehead.

He then props himself on his elbows and lifts his head to look into Eren’s green eyes. They’re rimmed with thick, tear-rimmed lashes- and his flushed cheeks are also wet with tears. Levi kisses Eren’s cheeks, nose, and then when Eren lets a small giggle out, he presses a soft kiss against his lips.

“Do you want to stay in this mess, brat?” Levi asks hoarsely. He cringes at the sound of his voice. 

Eren taps Levi’s lower back playfully with a smile dancing on his kiss-swollen lips, “Only if you pull out first, old man.”

Levi tuts and rolls his eyes, getting up to pull out. He grimaces at the squelch and Eren winces at the tenderness and emptiness.

Tying up the condom and throwing it out is easy. But getting Eren’s post-coital lazy ass out of bed isn’t. It's only when Levi smacks Eren’s ass and pulls the sheet out under him when Eren finally lumbers up. Washing Eren’s hair and pressing him against the glass is amazing.

Laying in bed with fresh sheets and wet hair wasn’t a feeling Levi thought he would ever enjoy. But lo and behold, here he is, stroking Eren’s hair as the younger man latches on to him, snoring softly with a leg thrown over Levi's hip as if he didn’t get the living daylights fucked out of him an hour before.

Yeah, Levi likes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets better, i swear.


	2. renegade/burn it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gunplay  
> car sex

Levi and Eren’s rivalry has been going on for far too long. The tension between them, if left unchecked, will drive them both crazy with desperation.

But it’s not going to be left unchecked- or not any more, at least. Levi is sitting here, in his undercover patrol car, right next to Eren with a loaded gun in his lap. It probably wouldn’t need ammo since Eren is sweating bullets more than enough for the both of their guns.

“You know what I want.” Levi says, dark and low, locking eyes with Eren. The younger, new police officer frowns. Of course he knows what the leader of the most successful gang wants- but he didn’t know it was so extremely wanted that it prompted Levi to hold a gun against Eren’s head. (Well, Eren’s hand is on Levi’s thigh, inching its way a little too close to his dick.)

Or well, Eren didn’t grasp quite exactly what Levi wanted. “What are you talking about?”

Great thing to be parked in an empty parking lot by an empty forest preserve with a murderer in his car.

They’ve been playing this game for a while- there’s come instances where Eren’s been so close to putting Levi in handcuffs, or having Levi shoot him in between his eyes, but it never does happen for some odd reason. Eren chases him, and Levi evades him. Levi tries to find him, and Eren hides.

It’s all quite fun.

Levi presses the barrel against Eren’s temple, “I want to finish this shitty game once and for all.”

And then they’re on each other, all filthy, all x-rated and all Levi would call ‘disgusting’.

(He does after Eren sucks on his tongue- he pushes the younger man away, breathless with a red tint on his cheeks and mutters under his breath, “God, you’re disgusting,” before taking Eren’s lips again.)

Levi takes the gun in his hand and this time presses it against Eren’s lips, and with his other hand he hastily begins to undo the zipper on Eren’s pants. Eren, on the other hand, leans his head forward and lets the gun past his lips, tasting the earthy metal, sucking it as if it were Levi’s cock. He wishes it was.

The gang leader looks at him with lust-filled eyes, and Eren lewdly moans with the gun still in his mouth- Levi’s finger on the trigger only makes him harder. He notices the tent forming in Levi’s pants and smirks. There’s a heat pooling in his own core too, more of shameless arousal if anything else.

Eren’s wish is fulfilled though, shortly after his own fingers busy themselves in pushing the zipper of Levi’s jeans down to a pair of familiar black boxers. Eren releases the gun from his mouth with a pop, and there’s saliva all over the barrel, and despite nearly being a germaphobe- Levi licks it, all while maintaining eye contact with Eren before placing it on the dashboard half haphazardly.

The police officer tugs down the band of Levi’s boxers and leans down with a smile, “And you call me disgusting.” Before the older man can refute, he gasps when Eren’s slippery tongue teases his cock- the tip of Eren’s tongue tracing the slit, and then tracing the veins, before the very mouth that sucked on the gun envelopes Levi’s erection. He bobs his head up and down, groaning alongside the wet squelches of his mouth wrapped around Levi’s dick.

Levi groans with his head thrown back against the passenger seat headrest when Eren’s mouth leaves his cock. The younger man’s warm palm grips the base of Levi’s dick, his thumb idly teasing the wet slit at the tip. He squeezes, tentatively, unable to look at Levi’s face for a visual reaction- but the way the older man’s breath hitches and how his hand tugs at his hair is a vital indicator that he likes it- he wants more.

So Eren takes Levi’s fat, shiny cock in his mouth again, making the same sounds he did with the gun his mouth- but even more louder, more messier- with his hand working the base of the gang leader’s dick, it doesn’t take long until Levi’s pulling his head up and away from his erection.

Eren’s cheeks are pink, his lips puffy with the tip of his tongue sticking out between them. Levi chases it back in. He pushes his seat back, and Eren wordlessly climbs into his lap, straddling Levi, and arches his back so he doesn’t hit the roof.

Thank god for the car’s tinted windows.

Beneath him, Levi looks completely wasted. His black hair is fanned out against the headrest and his gray eyes are completely blown out, darkened with lust. Eren’s zipper is undone, but his pants aren’t pushed down- so Levi pushes them down, groping his thighs, then his plump ass.

“I wanna ride you,” Eren says, leaning down to kiss Levi’s collarbone. Levi took off his shirt mid-blow job, probably. Eren always has admired the older man’s straight-to-the-point attitude.

He licks a stripe up Levi’s neck, mouthing along his jawline when Levi replies with a hum, “What’s stopping you?”

Then it’s within moments Eren’s pants have slid down past his knees, and his thighs tremble as he lowers himself on Levi’s dick that is still slick with his saliva. With no prep, Eren cries out, hunching over Levi’s toned abdomen as he feels the initial burn of the stretch.

It hurts so much, so much to the point he stays in the position until he catches his breath, getting used to the way he feels completely and utterly full.

Levi’s thumbs trace circles on Eren’s pelvic bones, weather meant to be soothing, they do little to help- Eren’s grown quite hypersensitive to Levi’s touch the past few times they’ve had sex. He rolls his hips down experimentally, keening, his nails pressing into Levi’s firm chest.

“I don’t have the time for your crying, Jaeger,” Levi says, leaning up. His face is tucked in Eren’s collarbone, and he reaches for something behind Eren- whose now slowly bouncing on his cock.

Levi likes how Eren’s taut, tan thighs bracket him in the car seat- the car itself begins feel humid, sticky, with the two men flushed against each other- Eren whimpers and presses his hand against the fogged window when Levi pushes his hips into him- and Eren’s palm clears up the condensation.

But it’s not enough. Chest-to-chest with the man, Levi takes the gun from the dashboard and trails Eren’s spine with the gun, slipping the barrel between his ass crack.

Eren looks down at Levi with a frown that is soon replaced with a slackened jaw when Levi teases Eren’s hole with the gun, pressing it right where is dick is in, all tight and snug. Eren’s eyes roll to the back of his head, but there’s a look of deep discomfort on his face.

Levi pulls Eren’s shirt up and between his armpits, giving the hem of it for Eren to hold between his teeth- which he does, because it muffles out the loud, obscene noise he makes when the gun pushes past his hole, and when Levi takes a pebbled nipple in his mouth.

He rolls Eren’s nipple between his teeth, looking up to see Eren’s reaction. Eren moans, the hem of his shirt soaked with saliva, his hair matted against his forehead with droplets of sweat falling from his temples down to the sticky sweat on his neck. Levi pistols the gun inside of Eren, with how slow the younger is moving on his dick, it could hardly be enough pleasurable friction.

Soon Levi focuses solely on thrusting upwards, licking Eren’s chest, pressing open mouth kisses on the bare skin. Eren tastes like sweat and sandalwood body wash- the expensive kind too. He tastes good.

“A-ah, Levi,” Eren says when Levi’s cock grazes over his prostate, “There, right there, oh my god.”

His movements become erratic chasing the very same feeling, the gun stretching him even further, and joined with Levi’s dick, the pain becomes pleasure all too fast. His own dick, wet and dripping with precum, brushes against his belly. With his free hand, Levi starts to stroke Eren’s cock, but it doesn’t take long until Eren is shooting ribbons of white cum over his own chest- getting it on Levi’s chest as well. He blushes. (Though it’s hardly noticeable on his flushed face.)

As the younger man is catching up with his breath, his thighs are trembling with the amount of work they’ve put in holding himself upright- and they quiver even more as Levi slams into him a few more times, his own orgasm closing in. His hips stutter, and he quickly pulls the gun out of Eren as he spasms, filling Eren up.

Eren’s still dazed out by his orgasm to notice the gun pull out, but as Levi fills him up, he lets out a whimper as the come drips down his thighs- he hopes it doesn’t get on the car seats.

The two stay like that for a moment- taking in the warm scent of sex, catching their breaths. Eren tenderly peels himself off of Levi; who’s still got the gun in his hand. He winces at the wet sound of Levi’s cock slipping out of his ass, and almost sobs when he pulls his boxers back up. His legs are like jelly, and his lower back feels like it's on fire. He’s going to feel this for weeks.

Eren looks at the older man, whose somehow already dressed back up and then at the gun, and the only words that come to mind are:

“Holy shit.”

Levi’s eyes are hooded with exhaustion but still he brings the gun up to his mouth until Eren smacks it away with, “That’s disgusting.”

The older man smirks. “Yeah, _now_ it is.”

Eren leans in and pecks Levi’s lips.

“My place?”

“Sure.”


	3. lost soul’s weeping/unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cockwarming

For some reason Eren’s formed an affinity for sad, malnourished looking humans. 

The one in his arms is one of those humans, though Eren can feel the movement of muscle beneath the man’s shirt. 

This man, unlike others, weeps in a way that is… again, not like others. He does not shed tears- instead he offers something much more exciting: touch. 

It’s not weeping at all, then, Eren thinks ironically. It’s more like making love, as the humans call it. And the way Levi touches him, it’s like Levi does love him. 

But no one can ever truly love a demon. Levi must know that- because he is much more like a demon than a human, despite being made of blood and bone. 

Yet they come close enough under the moonlight, as Levi is kissing him, so softly, so tenderly; as if Eren was worth more than his body, than his being. 

Eren preens under Levi’s calloused hands. They’re cold and rough and firm and yet Eren knows they’re being delicate with him. 

“You must be so sad, all alone,” Eren starts as Levi is kissing his jaw. Eren’s kimono is slipping down his shoulders, and Levi’s slipping his hand under the fabric, near Eren’s thigh. 

Eren sighs.

Levi presses a kiss against the corner of Eren’s mouth, “I have you, don’t I?” 

His breath is hot and it sends shivers down Eren’s spine. No human has ever been able to do that before. 

“Hmm, you do, but-“ Levi silences him with a kiss, nothing more than their lips pressing together, but Levi’s next words melt the heart Eren doesn’t have. 

“And you’re all I need.” 

What a poor, lost human. And yet Eren feels for him.

He lets Levi push him down against the soft dirt under the weeping willow, underneath the cool moonlight and sharp grass; but he doesn’t let Levi have all the fun. 

“Make love to me, Levi.” He whispers, “Make me feel human.” 

They both ache to feel human. 

And Levi complies, kissing him harder. His tongue slips past his mouth and into Eren’s, and the demon kisses back with just as much vehement fervor, running his tongue over Levi’s teeth. 

He whines when Levi breaks the kiss- only for the human to nip at the skin on his neck, pushing his kimono down past his shoulders and then mouths along his collarbone, suckling on the skin. 

But then Levi does something the human doesn’t suspect; he sits back on his heels, pushes Eren near the root of the tree, and then when his head is near Eren’s waist, he leans down under Eren’s kimono. 

Levi’s hands press on the back of Eren’s thighs, practically folding the demon in half. The back of his kimono falls to his waist, but the top of the cloth keeps Levi’s head nearly completely shrouded. 

When Levi kisses the side of his thigh- his own breathing becomes shallow as Levi mouths his way down to his asshole, licking and lapping up the soft tan skin. His teeth graze over his rim, and Levi flicks his tongue inside, once, twice, thrice. 

“L-Levi,” Eren grasps what he can see of Levi’s arch black hair with his hands, pushing the man’s face closer to his hole. When Levi’s tongue breaches the first ring of muscle, Eren wraps his knees around the man’s shoulders, and Levi presses his face further, and Eren’s back arches. It’s all filthy sucking sounds and low whimpers in the middle of the night, a stark contrast to the quiet, cool breeze. 

He breath shudders, having the feeling of Levi working him open, all hot and wet, he moans, “Like that, keep doing it like that.” 

The human flattens his tongue, and Eren wants him deeper inside of him so he pushes his ass in Levi’s face- who retaliates by pushing a finger pass the puckered muscle, and he lets out a loud, lewd moan, feeling the human pressing his fingernail against his rim before curling his finger inside. 

He guns one digit in and out, in and out before adding a second, scissoring them both so slowly, so cruelly that Eren arches his back and lets out a needy sob, wanting more friction, wanting Levi to reach deeper. 

There’s a familiar tightness spreading up his balls and cock, straight to his abdomen. There’s already a pool of precum staining his red garb, but if Levi continues like this, it won’t take long for him to cum. 

So Eren pulls Levi out from under his kimono using his hair- the human groans at the feeling of his hair being pulled, wincing, but the way Eren’s completely unravelled beneath him is worth the pain. 

Eren straightens out his legs on each side of Levi. The human’s on his knees, unbuttoning his pants, while Eren lays on the ground, trying to ignore the coil tightening in his abdomen. His cock forms a tent against his kimono, but the cold air would negate the warmth he’s wanting- the warmth only Levi can give. 

“Fill me up, Levi, please. I want to feel nothing but you.” Eren says, bringing a hand to his chest, tugging his kimono even further off his body, showcasing his skin to the man. Levi grabs the back of Eren’s thigh again, but this time pulls his leg up, Eren’s calf near his face. 

He kisses the back of Eren’s foot, “Anything for you, my love.” 

And Eren melts. He would receive hell and back by the other demons for asking anything from a human- let alone kissing, touching, loving one- but Levi was truly worth the worst. 

Levi tucks his underwear underneath his balls, his cock shiny and girthy and delicious. Eren was already prepped by his tongue and his fingers, so there was no initial burn when Levi pushed inside the demon with one smooth movement. 

But it knocks a breath right of Eren, and his hands go straight to Levi’s forearms. Levi’s hands had slipped to the back of his knees as Eren was bent in half again, this time almost face-to-face, and completely full of Levi’s dick.

His grip over Levi’s forearms tightens as Levi’s rocks his hips deeper and deeper inside of him, and he throws his head back with Levi’s cock hitting the bundle of nerves that sends a wave of pleasure right to his own dick. The demon moans, being driven over the edge as Levi’s thrusts became messier, sloppier, the wet sounds of his balls slapping against the swell of Eren’s ass filling the night sky. 

The human looks so beautiful, arch black hair glistening under the moonlight, sweat dripping down his forehead, with brows furrowed in concentration. He has his bottom lip between his teeth, and Eren’s never been as attracted to a man as he is in this current moment; the coil in his abdomen tightens even further- he feels as if he’s being unwound, and he cries out, closing his eyes, feeling Levi’s dick ram into his sweet spot. 

Levi takes Eren’s open mouth in his own. The human kisses Eren through the demon’s orgasm that rakes through his entire body. Eren’s legs quiver, his back arches, and his hands go to Levi’s biceps, digging sharply into the human’s skin. He splurts white under his kimono, his cock twitching until it’s dry. 

The human moans, and Eren feels him come, warmth filling his hole, and spilling onto his kimono. 

That will be a bitch to clean, Eren thinks as he wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders. The man lets go of his legs, but Eren wraps his legs loosely around Levi’s own legs and pulls the man close to him, keeping the human’s cock snug inside of him. They’re sweaty and gross, but Eren wants Levi close. 

Levi’s cheeks are pink, “Hmm?” He presses a kiss against Eren’s neck. 

“Keep me warm, please?” He feels wetness from behind his lashes. He tries to blink them away, but they spill out over his own flushed face. 

The human is quiet, but he brings his hand to Eren’s face and wipes the demon’s tears with his thumb. 

“Anything for you.” 

A smile adorns Eren’s face as he watches Levi fall asleep. And then he too, succumbs to exhaustion. 

The two fall asleep under the moon together, as one- and Levi, for the first time, will not wake up alone.


End file.
